ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Danu Warriors
Danu Warriors is an animated tv show of the fantasy, action, adventure and comedy genres. This show will be a part of the '''The Shattered Chronicles '''of the The Sorcerer Chronicles. The show will focus on celtic mythology. Summary Oceanbrit is in ruins. After an attack of a mysterious "ghost knights" the village has been completely destroyed, and almost all of its residence, even our beloved group of heroes, were gone. The only survivors were Edward, Avril and Bugul Noz who were horrified to see the damage. Edward was about to fall into despair when a dream of a strange woman has led the three to the land of Ireland. In Ireland the three will go on one of their biggest adventures yet. They will meet new friends, face new enemies, and they will discover the true story behind Edward's family and the true origin of his mysterious power... Setting The show will happen in fictional medieval Ireland in a small Celtic village named "Sword Edge" (working name). Characters Heroes Original Characters * Edward O'green * Avriel * Bugul Noz New Characters * Colin O'green - Edward's cousin and the eldest child of Drustan and Eileen. Colin is a renowned warrior among his tribe, a lot of things are expected from him since he is next to lead the tribe after his father. One of his greatest victories was when he allegedly managed to single handedly kill an entire group of warriors from a rival tribe, but his best friend died in the battle. When he came back and told what happened, the village sanded scouts to try to extract Colin's friend's body, but they only found were the burned remains of the rival tribe's camp along side the burnt down remains of Colin's friend and the other warriors. No one sure what happened there, and Colin not only refuse to tell what happened there, but it almost seems like he is terrified of it. When Colin and his sister found out that Edward is their cousin, they immediately suspected that he was lying to them and he is up for no good. However, after a while, Edward managed to prove that he is one of them, the two siblings embraced him to their family and fought alongside him in his quest. Colin is a stubborn, ambitious, loyal and brave warrior who will be the first to charge to battle with a drawn sword. But he can be hot headed, rude, arrogant, a little dim witted and it seems like everytime he looks in his reflection he looks like he is scared of something, something that comes out of him. Colin is a skilled swordsman, horseman and surprisingly a good painter. * Bridget O'green - Edward's cousin and the second child of Drustan and Eileen. As the chief's eldest daughter they are many expectations for her, sadly those expectations include sewing, manners and basically everything that she hated. Bridget has been always interested in nature and hunting, she sneaks up to the forest to hunt and learn about the wildlife. She even learned from her brother how to fight and use a bow, and she turned out to be very good at it. The only ones who knew about her habits were her siblings. When Bridgit and and her brother found out that Edward is their cousin, they immediately suspected that he was lying to them and he is up for no good. However, after a while, Edward managed to prove that he is one of them, the two siblings embraced him to their family and fought alongside him in his quest. Bridget is kind, brave, intelligent, rational and curious woman who will stand with her friends and family no matter what. However, she can be hotheaded, shy, overthinker and she is afraid from the consciences of her family discovering her hunting habits. She is a skilled hand to hand fighter, but she truly skilled with her bow, she is a better archer then most of the village. * Fiona O'green - Edward's cousin and the youngest child of Drustan and Eileen. She is strange and eccentric 12 year old girl with some strange abilities that no one truly understands. In some cases Fiona could predict the future, in fact, she was the one that predicted the arrival of Edward, Avriel and Bugul Noz. When they arrived, she was the only one who believed that this three were there to help them. She joined the three alongside her older siblings in their quest. While she has extraordinary psychic abilities, she is not a fighter, she mostly counts on Bugul Noz to protect her (the two became friends.) Villains * The Wild Hunt - A group of undead knights who are used by Arawn to steal mortal souls for his evil plans. They are the once who took away the people of Oceanbrit. * Carman - A mad and evil sorceress who specializes in plague magic. * Bres - Prince of the Fomorians who agreed to help Arawn to get rid of the O'green family and the Tuatha De Danann. * Arawn - The death lord of Annwn who declared a war against his brethren the Tuatha De Danann. Villagers * Drustan O'green - The leader of Sword Edge and Edward's uncle. * Eileen O'green - Drustan's wife. * Gandin - The druid of Sword Edge. Allies * The Tuatha De Danann - The immortals of the Celtic lands and the ancestors of the O'green family. Legaciers Legaciers are a family lineage that descended from an immortal clan. Each immortal clan has their own family lineage of mortals that inherited their powers, weakness and even their appearance. You might say that the Legaciers are some sort of a "mortal incarnations of the gods". Each Legacier is an incarnation of one of the gods in the pantheon, which mean they have the same appearance, powers and weakness of their previous incarnation. Another trait the Legaciers have is that they have an "awakened form", the Legaciers can summon the power of their "inner god" and become a force to be reckoned with. The O'green family are the Legaciers of the celtic immortals. Known Legaciers * Edward = Nuada: Edward is the incarnation of Nuada Airgetlám, one of the greatest kings of the Tuatha De Danann. Nuada gave Edward his skills in battle, his cool tamper under pressure and his natural leadership. * Colin = Lugh: Colin is the incarnation of Lugh, one of the greatest heroes of the Tuatha De Danann. But because of his relation to Cú Chulainn, one of the greatest heroes of Ireland and one of Lugh's former incarnations, Colin got from Lugh the "Warp Spasm". The Warp Spasm was a powerful and destructive power that Cú Chulainn himself was infamously known for it. The Warp Spasm would have turned its user to an unstoppable abomination that would dysentery anything and anyone on sight, no matter if it's a friend or a foe. However the Warp Spasm would disappear if its possessor will awaken his "inner god" and transformed to its "awakened form" for the first time. * Bridget = The Morrigan: Bridget is the incarnation of The Morrigan, one of the most powerful and mysterious goddess of the Tuatha De Danann. Because of the fact that The Morrigan is a goddess who was born from the merge of three goddesses, Bridget was gifted with several abilities from each one of those goddesses. Badb give her courage, Macha gave her intelligence and Nemain give her skills in marksmanship. * Drustan = The Dagda: Drustan is the incarnation of The Dagda, one of the most powerful gods and the king of the Tuatha De Danann. The Dagda gave him his natural leadership, his strength and his jolly personality. * Fiona = Danu: Fiona is the incarnation of Danu, the mother of the Tuatha De Danann and the most powerful goddess in the land (which make Fiona the most powerful Legacier in her family.) Danu gave Fiona some mental abilities such as foresight and telepathy, but she also gave her the power to sense the land, to communicate and control it. Episodes * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:The Sorcerer Chronicles Category:Animation Category:Made by omer